officialsupergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Danvers
Kara Zor-El (born 1966) is the daughter of the scientist Zor-El and his wife Alura. Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton to protect her younger cousin Kal-El. However Kara's pod was knocked off course by Krypton's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone, where she slept for decades while being suspended in time and not aging. Her pod later escaped, and she arrived on Earth where she was placed with the Danvers family by an adult Kal-El, now "Clark Kent", later becoming Kara Danvers. She was the personal assistant of Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media until she was promoted to reporter, and is the superheroine known as Supergirl, stylized as the "Girl of Steel", the "Maiden of Might" and the "Last Daughter of Krypton". Eventually, Kara became involved in a romantic relationship with Mon-El. Contentsshow BiographyEdit Early lifeEdit Kara was born on the planet Krypton,1 in the prestigious House of El, to her parents; scientist Zor-El and judicator (judge) Alura Zor-El. In her house she had a room that overlooked the city.2 As a child Kara went often on vacation with her parents in different planets3 such as Starhaven4 and Sedenach.5 One night Kara stayed up late to see her mother. Questioning her mother as to why she had come home so late, Kara was told by Alura that a Hellgrammite had been brought before the citadel. When Kara mentioned that she wanted to help people like Alura did one day, she was told by her mother that she would, as she had the heart of a hero. After being told to get some rest by her mother, Kara researched Hellgrammites.6 Kara was given a spy beacon by her aunt, Astra, which could be used to call her. When Astra disappeared, Kara messaged her and Astra arrived, telling her that Krypton is dying. Unbeknownst to Kara, it was part of Alura's plan to lure Astra out of hiding to arrest her for her crimes.7 Phantom ZoneEdit Kara in her pod preparing to be rocketed away from Krypton Kara in her pod, preparing to be rocketed away from the dying planet of Krypton. When she was thirteen years old, Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton, charged with protecting her baby cousin Kal-El. Her mother told her that due to Earth's yellow sun, she'd have extraordinary powers and go on to do amazing things. However, when Krypton exploded, Kara's ship was knocked off course by the shock wave, pushing it into the Phantom Zone.8 She slept there for 24 years until she awoke and noticed computer console in her dashboard that lights up with a logo with three dots in a triangular shape, before Fort Rozz's engines activated.9 Sent to EarthEdit Kara's pod finally landed on Earth. Since time doesn't pass in the Phantom Zone, she still appeared as a 13-year-old girl. She was found by a then adult Kal-El, who had gone on to fame as Superman. She was then taken by Kal-El to live with Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, a pair of scientists who once helped him understand his own abilities.8 Young Alex and Kara The Danvers sisters in school. She was enrolled at Midvale Junior High School along with Alex. Kara was freaked out by her new world along with her developing powers. When they went to the beach she embarrassed Alex by staring at the birds as they did not have them on Krypton. When a car crashed close by Kara ran at super-speed to the rescue saving a mother and her child with her super-strength. However Alex was injured by a car door when it exploded. After that, Jeremiah and Kara decided that it was best for Kara to hide her powers, and Jeremiah gave her a pair of glasses she could wear to suppress her vision.10 One night, on the roof of the Danvers' house Kara convinced Alex to sneak out and go flying with her, despite the latter's initial protests. Kara and Alex were later caught sneaking in by Eliza and Jeremiah, and lectured about the rules. After someone knocked on the door, the girls were sent up to their room, with Eliza telling Kara not to use her super hearing to listen in on their conversation. One year later, her adoptive father 'died' protecting a martian, from D.E.O.'s ruthless director Hank Henshaw,1110 but her adoptive mother told she and Alex that he died in a car crash.3 Kara was invited by Superman to see the Fortress of Solitude several times, though she rejected the offers as she thought it would remind her of Krypton.9 Over the years the bond between Kara and Alex became so strong that none of them can imagine her lives without the other.12 Deciding that the world didn't need another hero, for the next twelve years Kara decided to live a normal life8. In high school Kara was bullied by a girl she nicknamed Belinda-The-Bully13 and, when she attended the prom, she accidentally stomped on the foot of her partner, breaking him three fingers.14 After graduation Kara went prior to Stanhope College13 and then to National City University, where she earned a Bachelor of Arts degree in Marketing; Kara did a summer internship at the Midvale Newspaper and spent three years waitressing at Noonan's Restaurant15 Winn meeting Kara for the first time Kara meets Winn on her first day at CatCo. before she went in for an interview at CatCo, meeting Winn Schott, and using her abilities during the interview to secure the job.10 Her sentimental life was always difficult and she often had trouble with sex, having broke the noses of at least four partners due to not controlling her strength.16 Embracing her powersEdit Kara after saving Flight 237 Kara after saving Flight 237. After a failed date, Kara saw on the news that Flight 237, the one her sister Alex Danvers was flying on to go to her conference in Geneva, was going down. Attempting to save the flight, Kara used her abilities for the first time in years, successfully helping the plane land, though not without causing damage to Otto Binder Bridge. Though was later berated at her apartment by Alex, who was upset that she had revealed herself to the world, and couldn't take it back. Deciding to become a hero, Kara confided her secret in Winn the next the day, on the roof of CatCo. With Winn's help, a costume was made, and Kara was able to stop a bank robbery and car chase. Supergirl after defeating Vartox Supergirl after defeating Vartox. Kara was later subdued by the Department of Extra-Normal Operations while trying to stop a fire, the latter whom used Kryptonite darts. Meeting Director Hank Henshaw at the DEO base, it was explained to her that when her ship got loose from the Phantom Zone it dragged Fort Rozz, Krypton's maximum security prison with it to Earth. Though she offered to help, her offer was rejected by Henshaw. The next day, Kara was furious Cat Grant had dubbed her Supergirl, later being contacted by a Fort Rozz escapee, Vartox, and although she was defeated on their first encounter, she later convinced Henshaw to give her another try, in which she defeated him.8 It was later revealed to Kara that Superman had asked James to come to National City, as Superman had asked him to come there to keep an eye on her. Kara was confused as to why he didn't just tell her he wanted her to be a hero himself, with James revealing to her that Superman wanted her to choose it for herself, the same way he had to, as that was what made a hero. Kara was then given the blanket Kal-El was wrapped in as a baby, that James had been entrusted to give to Kara for her to use as a cape.8 Kara talking to James and Winn Kara enlisted the help of Winn and James. A week later, Kara tested her abilities with the D.E.O.. She later stopped a fire at the National City Port, and the next day at work, Kara was present at the meeting where Cat told her employees that she wanted an interview with Supergirl. However, Kara soon after told James that she wasn't going to do it, as Cat would recognize her. Kara was later contacted by Alex regarding an alien theft at Plastino Chemicals, with Kara identifying it as a Hellgrammite afterwards. Kara offered to subdue the Hellgrammite, though her offer was rejected by Henshaw who wanted her to prove that she could handle herself beforehand. Kara was then brought into the D.E.O. training room and swiftly defeated by Alex. Arriving into work the next day sore, Kara took advice given by Cat Grant of starting small and working her way up, and enlisted the help of both Winn and James. With their help, Kara was able to handle several situations. Later at her apartment, she thanked Winn and James for their help, and was soon after given an apology by Alex. The following day, Kara listened in on James' conversation with Cat, giving him a pep-talk after he was given a dilemma by Cat. Directly after, Kara was called by Henshaw who notified her that Alex had been abducted by the Hellgrammite. After criticizing Henshaw, Kara tracked down Alex at the warehouse she was being held captive at. Kara and Astra fighting Kara and Astra fighting. There, she discovered her aunt Astra was still alive, and a fight between the two ensued. Kara and Alex were saved from Astra by Henshaw, and later at the D.E.O. Kara was shown a room that had been setup for her to communicate with her own personal A.I.. Kara later carried Cat's car to a remote location for their interview, telling Grant that James Olsen had told her that Cat had wanted to talk to her.6 During her interview with Cat, Kara accidentally revealed that her and Superman were cousins, flying off afterwards. The next morning at Noonan's, Kara was teased about her crush on James by Alex, who also told her she had to stop telling people her identity as Supergirl. At CatCo, Cat told Kara that she would be writing an expose on Supergirl for a issue of their monthly magazine, and that'd they be having a big party to launch it. Kara was later alerted by Agent Vasquez of a multiple car collision on the highway. While there she encountered a masked villain who attacked her, after brief battle between the two, the man flew away after she damaged his suit. Back at the D.E.O. headquarters, the man was identified as Reactron, an old villain of Superman's. Afterwards Kara was told by Henshaw that the D.E.O. wasn't going to help her deal with him, as Reactron was human, and fell out of their jurisdiction. Later, Kara and James were shown Ed Flaherty's old office by Winn, who had turned it into a base for their Supergirl matters. While going over Reactron's powers and his history with Superman, James suggested that Kara call Superman for assistance, much to her reluctance. After being informed of Maxwell Lord's capture by Reactron, and discovering the latter's identity, Kara found out the location of Reactron's hideout, saving Maxwell though she was soon defeated by Reactron, and subsequently saved by Superman. The next day she discovered that Supergirl was being discredited by Lord in the media because of Superman's intervention, and dismissed James after discovering that James called him. At Cat's party, Kara danced with Winn and later James, though Reactron broke in interrupting them. As Supergirl, Kara stops him, successfully removing the power core, powering his suit. Back at her apartment, Kara and Alex make up, with Alex suggesting that Kara asks James out. However when Kara goes to his office the next day, Kara sees Lucy Lane, James' ex, who arrived to talk to him. Kara overhears the conversation, leading her to believe that Lucy wants to get back with James. Upset about this, even giving Winn the cold shoulder, Kara received a texted apology from Clark.17 The drone analyzing Supergirl A drone analyzing Supergirl. While flying in National City, Kara encountered a drone and destroyed it, afterwards blaming the D.E.O. for following her. Later at CatCo, Kara offered to watch Cat Grant's son after discovering that Grant had won the Siegel Award for Women in Media, and didn't have anyone to watch him. At Noonan's Kara talked with James about his relationship problems with Lucy Lane, leaving after finding out a bomb had went off in a building nearby. After saving the building, Kara was soon after reminded by a call from Cat Grant, that she was late to pick up Carter. After picking up Carter at St. Edmund Hall, Kara brought him back to CatCo, and later stopped James from venting to her about Lucy. Kara then received a call from Alex about the bomb at Lord Technologies, arriving there as Supergirl, and successfully getting the bomb clear of the city, being knocked unconscious from the bomb's explosion. She later awoke at the D.E.O., and was informed of the bomber's identity, Ethan Knox. Though she offered to help, Kara was ordered by Alex to sit out on the case, after falling from the height she had. While getting lunch from Noonan's, Kara encountered Lucy Lane who confided in her about her problems with James, which she later recounted to James. While going to protect Maxwell Lord's super train on it's opening, Kara was alerted to a bomb at Lord Air Terminal. Kara then received a call from Winn who told her both Carter and Knox were on the train, deducing that there two bombs, and telling Alex and Hank to handle the airport, and she'd handle the train. Arriving on the train, Supergirl alerted Lord of the bomb, and told him and Carter to get all of the passengers to the back of the train. After finding Knox, she pleaded with him to deactivate the bomb, though to no avail, having to detach the train car that Ethan was in from the rest of the train, watching it blow up from a distance. The next morning she was berated by Cat for letting Carter get onto the train, and later that day confronted Maxwell Lord after discovering he was the true culprit behind the bombings.18 As Supergirl, Kara stopped an alien convict from escaping the D.E.O.. At her apartment, Kara along with Alex greeted Alex's mother, Eliza Danvers, with the Eliza complimenting Kara on her work as Supergirl. At CatCo Kara invited Winn to her family's Thanksgiving dinner, after finding out he had no plans. Afterwards she listened in on Cat demoting Leslie Willis to the traffic chopper, and she later in the day had to save Leslie from the helicopter after lightning hit the aircraft. While doing so, lightning deflected off of Kara it deflected onto Leslie, putting her into the hospital. The next day, Kara went with Cat to visit Leslie in National City Hospital. During Thanksgiving dinner, Kara announced that before everyone ate, she wanted them to go around saying what they were all grateful for. After going first, Kara excused herself to answer a call from James. After an argument between Eliza and Alex broke out, and Winn and Alex left, Kara left to handle an emergency for Cat Grant. While there, Livewire arrived and attacked both Kara and Cat, with Kara causing Leslie to flee as Supergirl. Later, Kara discussed what had happened with Henshaw, who deduced that Kara was the Element X in Leslie getting her powers. Back in Cat's office, the two had a conversation about the death of Kara's parents, her current family problems, and Cat's problems with her own mother. Kara agreed to ask the FBI for a direct line to Supergirl, as well as taking Cat's offer to go home. At the D.E.O. Kara was given a industrial capacitor to capture Leslie with, and working with Cat, she was able to grab a water pipe under the street and short out Leslie with it. Before leaving, Eliza revealed to Kara and Alex that Jeremiah died working for the D.E.O., under Hank Henshaw.3 Kara later broke up a road rage between two men, causing one of the men to confront her. Kara caught his punch, and twisted his arm, scaring children in the process. She was later criticized for her actions by both Maxwell Lord, and Hank Henshaw. Kara and Alex later persuaded Winn to hack into the D.E.O. mainframe to discover what had happened to Jeremiah Danvers. Both Kara and Alex were called by Henshaw, and at the D.E.O. base camp, General Lane arrived, demanding that Supergirl fight their field robot, Red Tornado. The next day, Kara as Supergirl flew to the D.E.O. base camp for her fight with Red Tornado. As the fight progressed, Supergirl lost her temper, breaking off Red Tornado's arm in the process. At CatCo, Kara lashed out at Cat, as she was frustrated with always being yelled at, despite working hard at her job. Kara and Cat later had drinks together at Noonan's, with Cat giving Kara advice on controlling her temper at work, furthermore find out why she was angry. Kara was alerted by James of Red Torando's appearance, with Kara arriving as Supergirl and engaging the android in combat. However, Kara had to diffuse a tornado Red Tornado caused, allowing it to escape. At a garage Kara and James blew off steam together, with Kara hitting a car, losing her temper, and soon after confiding in James that she thought she'd never find love or a normal life. At the D.E.O., Kara was informed by Alex that Morrow was still controlling Red Tornado. Supergirl angrily firing a blast of heat vision at Red Tornado Supergirl destroys Red Tornado. After the D.E.O. drew the robot out using hologram technology, Supergirl engaged Red Tornado and used her heat vision in an attempt to stop Red Tornado once and for all, causing the android to explode. While later cleaning up a glass from a cup she had dropped, Kara cut herself, much to her surprise.19 She was later informed by the A.I. hologram of her mother, that her powers had been drained after she used the full power of her heat vision. Though she is told that her abilities should return in a few days, and Kara is urged by Alex to enjoy her day without her powers. Kara is later sent home by Cat for the day, when Cat sees her sneeze. She later encounters James, and a earthquake occurs soon afterwards, with a car almost colliding with Kara, and although James knocks her out of the way, she sustains a broken arm. After Maxwell Lord criticized Supergirl's absence, Kara and James visit him, with him claiming that Supergirl no longer has her powers due to her recent fight with Red Tornado and may never get them back. Back on the streets, Kara is present when Maxwell attempts to save a woman's father, though in the absence of an X-ray machine to find a venous thrombosis, he fails. Without her power of X-ray vision, Kara is unable to save the man as well, making her feel helpless. Supergirl talking the armed robber out of robbing a convenience store A powerless Supergirl talk an armed robber out of committing a crime. Kara hears a robbery happening nearby, showing up as Supergirl, and talking the robber out of it, with James snapping a photo of the event. She is later informed by Winn, that an adrenaline rush will restore her powers. After James almost falls down an elevator shaft , the moment allows for Kara's powers to return. With her powers back, Kara stops several disasters, including a bus of children from falling off a bridge, and a fire at West National City Bank. Kara was later told by Winn that he was disappointed in her, for her actions with James, despite him having a girlfriend. She later thanked Cat Grant as Supergirl for her actions during her absence, and while flying, Kara was attacked by three Kryptonians, led by her Aunt Astra.11 Kara fights them off, and although Astra attempts to persuade Kara to join them, Kara refuses and leaves. She then returns to the D.E.O. to inform Alex and Hank, though they suggest she not rush anything, and get some rest. The following day, Kara is asked by Cat to bring in Winn and James for help after news broke of her leaked email server. At the D.E.O., Kara sparred with Alex, with the latter chiding her for hesitating during their session, and furthermore that she thought DEO should handle the Kryptonian threat, because of Kara's familial ties. Kara and James informed Cat that there wasn't anything in the emails that could be used to slander her, though Kara was later told by Cat to keep looking for any more leaks, as she suspected Dirk Armstrong was going to find some way to damage her reputation. Kara, using her hearing, listened to Armstrong admitting to having set Cat up. Kara then asked James to enlist Lucy's help in tracking a paper trail to clear Cat's name. Soon after Kara went to confront Astra, who had called her out publicly. During their battle, Kara eventually gains the upperhand, taking an unconscious Astra back to the D.E.O.. There, Kara discovers her mother used her to summon Astra in the past, to get the latter arrested. At CatCo, Kara learns about Adam Foster, an individual in Opal City Cat had been paying money to. She later finds out from Cat that Adam is her estranged son. Kara is later present when James, Winn, and Lucy arrived presenting her with evidence that Dirk was behind the leaks. Later, Kara goes to Cat, and is surprised to learn that Cat found out that she was Supergirl. During which, Kara gets a call from Alex, and excuses herself and arrives ready to battle Non.7 During her fight with Non, Hank is abducted by Non. At D.E.O. headquarters, Kara asks Astra where Non took Hank, but she refuses to reveal anything. Kara tells James and Winn of Cat suspecting her to be Supergirl, a suspicion Cat continues to test through various challenges. Kara is present when Non contacts the D.E.O., offering to trade Hank for Astra. Much to her horror, Kara later has to sit by while General Lane tortures Astra with a Kryptonite injection. Kara later has to save Alex and another D.E.O. agent from an explosion after Astra's revelation of Hank's location turns out to be a trap. At CatCo, Kara is given the dilemma of proving that she isn't Supergirl, or Cat will fire her. Later, Kara thanks Cat for the opportunity to work with her and resigns, explaining that Cat's suspicions make it impossible for her to do her job. Afterwards, she discovers James' injuries that he had sustained, after investigating Maxwell Lord, announcing that she'd go after him. While visiting Astra, Astra tells her that going through with the exchange is the only way to rescue Hank. Kara agrees, though there is initial protest from General Lane. She is present when the trade is made, and though Non springs an ambush, Astra calls off the attack, demanding that Non honor the agreement. Hank later uses his shapeshifting ability to impersonate Supergirl so that Cat can see her and Kara at the same time, and Kara is offered her job back. Though Kara is offered full-time job at the D.E.O. by Hank, she rejects it because her relationships at CatCo are what humanizes her. She later has an online chat with Superman, who offers her both support, and assistance if she ever needs it.20 During a flight together, Kara attempts to convince a reluctant J'onn to embrace his powers and reveal himself to the world. The two are then joined by Alex and the three come up with a plan to find out what Maxwell is hiding at Lord Technologies. Kara is later present when Agent Cameron Chase arrives to question him about his father's whereabouts. Kara then confronts Winn, who tells her his father's crimes, and Winn then shows Kara a doll he received on his desk, from Winslow Sr.. Later, Kara questions Cat's reason for hiring Lucy, only to have Cat accuse her of making a move for James. Kara goes along with Winn, when the F.BI. has him go to an arcade to meet his father, in a trap. She later saves several agents and Winn from poisonous gas, inhaling the gas and dispersing it into the air. Back at CatCo, Kara is informed that Winslow Sr. must be hiding in an abandoned factory that he use to own and Kara flies off to capture him before the FBI does. When she arrives at the factory Kara is trapped in a box of quicksand, and overhears a girls voice from an overhead box that is about to be dropped into a shredder. She escapes but discovers a Supergirl doll in the box, allowing Winslow Sr. to escape. At her apartment, Kara is kissed by Winn while the two were talking, though she rejects him. At National City Toy Con, Kara later saves Winn from being shot by several F.B.I. agents, and uses her x-ray vision to see Winslow Sr. set bombs on a timer. She turns on the sprinklers and freezes the water to create a frozen shield that protects the Con's attendees, foiling Winslow Sr.'s plans and subduing him. Later at CatCo, Kara tries to apologize to